Collaboration with CherryTrees
by x Cellie-chan x
Summary: Aha, finally finished " I just remembered we hadn't decided on a title yet so I just called it Collab with CherryTrees... It's shorter than I would've liked... OTL But at least I finally finished my turn! :3


I yawned tiredly. I had awoken to the blinding sunlight blazing through my window once again. I tossed my purple-coloured comforter aside and groaned as I stood. I quickly brushed my long, silky, greyish-white hair and dressed in my ususal work attire; a white polo shirt, my purple tie, a purple skirt, and purple and white boots. I grabbed my lucky heart charm necklace and was set to go to work. I figured that, since yesterday we had a ton of customers, today would go by uneventful. Boy was I wrong.

First of all, I opened my bedroom door to hear Ruko running through the hall having a tantrum, I assumed we were out of coffee again. Second of all, Neru was sprawled out on the floor, bawling. This was new for Neru. Third of all, Zatsune was playing with a kitchen knife. Never let Zatsune play with a kitchen knife. Ignoring the morning's mishaps as best as I could, I stumbled to the front door, setting foot outside, and heading to my small white (well, it was grey-ish from dirt, but oh well) station wagon car. I headed to work, only to notice that Meiko was absent from work. Likely late again…

I spotted Gakupo Kamui, mine and Meiko's boss. We work at Gakkun's Candy and Bakery Shop in Kyoto. We often get odd customers with strange requests, but we always pull through in the end, in order to please our perfectionist boss. Anywho, I walked up to the tall Samurai and briskly tapped him on the shoulder. "Gakkun…" I said, attempting to get the man's attention.

"UWA! Oh, it's you, Haku." Gakupo said, recovering. "Where's Meiko?"

As if on cue, Meiko strode into the candy shop, looking slightly tired.

"Ah, so sorry I am late, Gakkun…" Mei said, catching her breath. Gakupo frowned.

"This is the third time this week that you were late, Meiko…" he said, obviously less than pleased. I snickered.

"AH, SHADDUP, HAKU! YOU'VE BEEN LATE BEFORE, I BET!"

"Actually, I pride myself in always showing up on time. Your argument is invalid." I received a death glare from Meiko.

"Since when are you staning up for yourself?" Mei-chan asked in false anger. She was one of my best friends. It wasn't likely real anger. I sighed.

"Let's just get to work." All of asudden, I heard a loud crash coming from the front door. Must be our first customer. A tall figure in a black cloak stepped inside. I mustered a fake smile.

"So, what type of candy would you like, BRS?"

"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!" both me and Meiko screeched out of terror, before getting hit by a large blue streaking laser. Great, just great.

"BRS WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU NO GOOD ENEMY!" Meiko seriously and completely lost it.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STRIDE ON IN OUR CANDY SHOP AND SHOOT US WITH YOUR STUPID LAZER! I THINK NOT!"

Realizing that Meiko wouldn't stop her rant anytime soon unless Shooter left the candy shop, I did the best thing I could. I shoved a giant bag of licorice into her arms, and pushed her out of the shop.

"Whew, nice move, Haku-chan." Meiko said, sighing.

"Thanks, Mei. But how are we going to pay for the licorice we gave her?" I fretted.

"I have my ways…" was my reply. I wonder how she planned to pay Gakkun back…

I sighed and slumped back in my chair. Who knows, knowing Meiko. I heard the bell positioned at the top of the door make a cute ringing noise and noticed a short, plump little figure enter the shop. Len, go figure.

"Hiya guys! I was wondering if you had any banana candy possibly?" He said, looking hopeful.

"Well we-we've got chocolate covered bananas, banana Runts, banana peanut butter cups, and banana Now And Laters, what might you fancy?"

"I'll take 2 bags of each!" The eager Vocaloid replied.

"That'll be 8,000 yen!" Meiko and I chorused. Len forged in his pocket and dug out a banana peel, and 5 yen. I facepalmed.

"Ugh, will have to do…"

"Thank you! Bye-ni!" Called Len, happily racing out of the shop to greet his sister Rin.


End file.
